My Graceful Assassin
by Lenxea
Summary: What happens when the Organization suddenly recieve their hearts and are seperated? What becomes of the love once shared between numbers IV and XI? Will Vexen suffer alone or find Marluxia? Rated M for lemon in later chapters. Maybe some Vexen/Zexion...?
1. Prologue

**This is my first MarVex(that I've taken the time to upload... I have loads more somewhere...)! This is being created for my good friend Kami's birthday that is coming up in a few days. I understand that this is very, very short but it _is_ in fact the prologue so I expected it to be short when I was working on it in English class... There is more to come but I'm not entirely sure how much more. It all depends on what time allows. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fruits Basket(Yes. There's a line in here that Hatori says. If you can find it than I congratulate you. ^^)**

* * *

Three years. Three years have passed since I last saw him. He was the love of my life as a Nobody. What happened to us-to me? My last memory of my days as a being without a heart was of the brunette's face-Sora's face- and of Axel… flames… light. What had happened? I died-should have died- and yet I didn't. I stand here now- my heart beating stronger than my days as a somebody- even though I am not a somebody now. My powers are still fully intact and my appearance has yet to change. What am I? I am Vexen. I am a scientist- a mastermind. And he… he is gone.

"Vexen?" The light voice broke through my concentration. I was seated comfortably behind my desk with a small-haired man standing opposite of me. "Ah. Ienzo. Forgive me-my mind seems to have wondered again." A faint smile crossed my features. Zexion had chosen to look for me when this all happened. He has reverted back to his somebody name in a desperate attempt to forget the events that took place at Castle Oblivion. I, on the other hand, cannot forget. My Nobody name is all I have left of him. By keeping it I can easily remember his voice, always velvet and soft, whispering to me. Where are you, my Graceful Assassin?

The sharp screeching sound of tires filled the air once again snapping me back into the harsh reality of present day. I turned in my chair, looking down at the street below where traffic was beginning to pick up. "Ienzo. Tell me: When the snow melts what does it become?" That was a question my beloved once asked. A smile had been plastered onto his face as he spoke, his arms wrapping around my waist… "The logical answer would be water but I'm sure you would like for me to say spring." Ienzo… my only friend now-if you could even call him that. Sure I had co-workers but they could hardly be considered friends. "Yes… the melting snow becomes spring." A great sadness filled my eyes. I would be frozen for the rest of eternity.

Ienzo cleared his throat. "I wanted to inform you that April is approaching- and with that our deadline for the Delta-4611 project." The project! I had forgotten all about it! I rose to my feet, walking towards the lab in the backroom. "Of course. Let us finish this then and go home for some well deserved rest." Footsteps followed me closely as we entered the bright white room. Maybe some work would keep my mind off of him. Carefully I avoided gazing at that iced blue rose with a ribbon and card attached that read:

Love Forever… Marluxia

* * *

**Yes I know Vexen and Ienzo are OC a bit but your personality would change some too if you suddenly had a heart after living without one for a while! Please, no flames. Lenxea doesn't like them even though she looooves Axel. I will send Saix puppy after you! Believe me. I will...**

**But yes, that it for now. Chapter 1 will be up whenever I get my stupid Physics homework done. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism but if you're going to be a jerk please don't review. Love you all~!**


	2. A little Surprise

**Ah... Finally Chapter 1! I can't believe it took me this long to post it... Damn you Physics! Anyways... Yet again this is for Kami's birthday that is in two days! I have to finish this quickly! Reviews would be nice... Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. How sad... It's probably best I didn't though... there would be much chaos in many different forms...**

* * *

I awoke in my room with a start. I lay there, breathing heavily in my bed. That's the fourth night I've dreamt of him… Will this ever end? It's highly doubtful. Sitting up I thought back to the night before. The project had failed and Ienzo had ended up injured. How was he now? It'd be best if I checked on him… the poor boy had hit is head pretty hard. My joints popped as I stood, the eerie sound sending a slight shiver down my spine. It seemed as if I hadn't moved an inch during my slumber. I dressed in a daze, throwing on a pair of Khakis and a white button down shirt, pulling my hair back also. My mind was solely occupied on the dream that had been repeating itself for days.

Ienzo and I had decided that sticking close together would help us cope with the new way of life so we now share an apartment. It's helped a great deal surprisingly. It's almost as if living in the castle… Just without all the others. The hallway walls were white and bare. We were only home for brief periods of time so why decorate? There was no need. My hand paused on the door knob to Ienzo's room. What if he was changing? Should I knock? After a moment of uncertainty I allowed myself to open the door and step in, seeing the small sleeping form of my assistant.

As I turned to leave I heard a faint sound come from the bed. "Hm?" With a soft sigh I turned back towards the bed, locking eyes with Ienzo who was now sitting up holding a hand to his head. "You fell backwards from the slight… explosion… last night in the lab and hit your head on the metal examination table." I informed him, slowly walking over to him. I received a brief nod of the head to show Ienzo was listening. A nerve racking silence filled the room as I stood there waiting for the boy to say something.

"What of the project?" Was all he said. A frown made its way to my lips and I began to pace from one side of the room to the other in deep thought. "It seems the project failed. We will have to begin again and rush to finish. It took us months to get as far as we were… but now only a few weeks remain. If Delta-4611 isn't finished we will be in trouble with the boss…" My voice trailed off. I sounded like I was working under Xemnas again… What had happened to him…? As my mind wondered Ienzo began to get dressed. When he was finished he cleared his throat signaling for me to turn around and snap back to the present.

"If the project is so important that you've reverted back to pacing like before than let us finish it today." Ienzo's suggestion surprised me. Today? But it was Saturday. He always spent his weekends at the library. What has gotten into him? "If you're sure. Just let me grab my keys so we can get into the lab." With keys in hand we headed towards the large brick building on the outskirts of town.

The lab was cold. Even I- who controlled ice- had goose bumps. Was this the after effects of the explosion? Surely not… Then what could have caused this? Ienzo headed for the lab, and I for my office to gather some previously taken notes. This would be finished within the next few days even if it killed me. The 11th was the final day to work on it which gave us roughly twenty-three more days to complete the project. Was it possible?

Two sets of pale hands glided effortlessly across notes, tool, and chemicals. This had been done many times before but this time we would not fail. "Vexen? I think you should leave this to me." Ienzo said softly, his voice filled with the concern that he could now say he had. It's true that I was distracted at the current moment but Ienzo had never offered something like this… What was going on these past few days? Something just wasn't quite right. "If you're sure… Perhaps I'll go back and get some more sleep." And with that I turned to leave, not bothering to let my hair back down. I began to make my way through my office a pair of strong hands snaked their way around my waist. Those arms pulled me back against a well built body. His voice, smooth and low, whispered my name in my ear. A few strands of his beautiful hair fell forward into my line of vision and I knew who he was. "Marluxia…"

* * *

**What did you guys think? I know... It's a bunch of crap. xD **

**I wrote this in a little less than 20 minutes and I'm a bit too lazy to go back and change/add anything. I promise the next chapter will be better! **

**And I usually do write more than this... I wonder what's gotten into me? Maybe I'm just tired... I haven't slept in three days... Stupid Midterms that require me to study... Sorry peoplez!**


	3. A Shock

I gasped as a cold hand tapped my shoulder. "Vexen… You were saying his name in your sleep again." Ienzo's voice reached me. Where was I? Ah… That's right… I was still at the lab in my office. Had that all been a dream? It would seem so… Why did I have to awake? I would have preferred to stay asleep, dreaming of him. That state where nothing matters except the visions soaring through your mind. That pure bliss where your fantasies become a reality. The feeling of his lips against mine… his hands trailing down my back as I withered at the touch. Oh, how I missed him.

Ienzo sighed and tapped my shoulder once more, bringing me back from my thoughts. "Ah… Ienzo. Forgive me for falling asleep while working on blueprints." I whispered in a hoarse voice, sitting up straight in my chair. I receive a soft chuckle from the slate haired man. "That's fine, Vexen. I only came to make sure you were feeling well seeing as I haven't heard from you in hours." I laughed softly. I suppose it was true… I must have been asleep for a while to dream so vividly. Usually, or at least in the past, my dreams were either dull or never occurred but for some reason since that day my mind has been filled with nothing but thoughts of him.

Things were hard without my Graceful Assassin beside me. I had grown used to his voice and actions always trying to distract me from the project at hand but it seemed that now every little thing caught my eye. Slowly, I rose from my seat and shuffled around the mass of papers on my desk. Where did the blueprints for the Delta-4611 project get to? They were nowhere to be found. How strange…

After a few minutes of pointless searching I gave up and turned on my heel to head into the lab. Ienzo was already hard at work on the formulas for our project. The project… it was a very delicate process. The task at hand was to be a surprise for if I ever find the one it belongs to. I place my hand on Ienzo's shoulder lightly. "You've been working too much. Please, take your leave and rest. I can handle the rest tonight." A sigh of relief came from his lips at my words as he began to strip from his white lab coat. "Thank you, Vexen. I could use the sleep. I'll be back in the morning to check on your progress without my assistance." He smiled very faintly as he slung the lab coat over his arm and strode out the metal doors.

I sighed, turning to the list of required chemicals. Who ever knew creating a frozen rose that changes color along with the seasons would be so difficult to create? No matter… The quicker the chemicals were mixed the better. My eyes strained to see the small, elegant handwriting on the yellow pad of paper. "Damn you, Ienzo. I can't read a thing this says." I groaned, placing the paper down on the edge of the lab table and walked over to a large cabinet filled with several chemicals of different colors. With a frown I grabbed the one's I thought were listed on the sheet knowing I was most likely wrong.

The last mixture was crucial. If I mixed too much of the acid that was being held gingerly in my hand disaster would surely ensue. Perhaps pouring this was a horrible idea with my mind far away in a distant, secluded place thinking of him once again. It was too late to stop though. I was already watching the red liquid ooze from the cylinder into the container that held the single red rose. Outside in the hall I thought I heard something. Humming? No… It couldn't be. No one was here and the doors were locked. Ah! I jerked my hand up just before an extra drop found its way onto the rose. All that was left was to freeze it and see if the experiment was a success. If it was the rose should be of pinkish tint. If not it would be wilted and dead.

I stretched, my muscles aching from my lack of movement. After placing the rose in the freezer I returned to my office and removed my coat. My desk was a mess and I set to work cleaning it. After some time I groaned and turned to look out the window where the sun was beginning to rise, removing my hair from the confines of a ponytail. Spring… It reminded me so much of him. New flowers were blooming and the air seemed… clearer? "Marluxia… where on Earth are you, my darling?" I sighed.

Then a voice pierced through the still air, "Turn around, love. I'm standing here." And so I did. My eyes were wide with shock as I took in the sight of him leaning against the doorframe. Was I dreaming? No… not this time. He was real.


End file.
